Mom is angry
by Lucy Taylor Hotchner
Summary: "What if the SUITS team became a family?" After Donna reveal a wish from Harvey to Mike. Mike plays dirty and uses Donna's words.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

N / A: My main idea arose when I thought: "What if the SUITS team became a family?"

Of course, your opinion will really make my day better.

Warning: Discussion and discipline of adults. Do not like it? Do not read!

Disclaimer: I do not have SUITS and their only lend them to this fictional story.

* * *

Harvey Specter: Father of Mike.

Donna: Mother of Mike.

Donna and Harvey are Mike's parents, but they are not married .. for now.

Jessica Person: Mother of Harvey and Louis

This fanfiction is based on Episode 3. Season 4.

After Donna reveal a wish from Harvey to Mike. Mike plays dirty and uses Donna's words.

POV DONNA

* * *

 **END NOTE: I know, I know. It's a fanfiction so it's just an imagination and please keep reading and I'm waiting for your comments**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **Wednesday:**

Logan simply invaded Harvey's office, totally ignoring my existence. He shouted many things to Harvey and I was really surprised when he went out alive.

I walked into the office trying to ease the stress with Logan. I gave him a friendly smile.

"We're just going through a bad phase," I told him.

And he smiled back at me with a question, "Donna, Logan's the same age as Mike, right?"

"Probably, but why?" I asked curiously.

He took a deep breath, stood up, ran his hand through his hair and said, "Because the next time he invades my office, screams crap and be disrespectful, I'll ... Who he thinks is?"

I did not miss the opportunity and said, "He's as disrespectful as Mike .. and you have not done anything about it."

I was seeing how patient he was being to let Mike lead his own life.

"Look Donna .." Sure. He could never explain it to me.

Then I said: Look you, Harvey. Today he was at his lunch with Vernon. Right?

And if it was a few weeks ago, you would show how much you appreciate a good education.

"Yes, but ... this time it's different."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **Thursday:**

Mike invaded Harvey's office and was totally disrespectful. (this has become frequent here)

He was ready to attack. Of course, Harvey was not easy. He never is.

But this time, I see how much he's trying to protect Mike. He just had to say.

They approached, so I had to get into the office before something bigger happened. Harvey said very hard words to Mike.

In return, Mike revealed that he had his grandfather's original tapes.

Really?

Did he use what I told him to threaten Harvey?

My eyes filled with tears and the only thing I could say to him: I'm sorry!

We went home, had a good wine and I thought what I would do.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **Friday**

As soon as it was morning, I set out for Mike's new office, I needed to talk to him.

The secretary tried to talk to me, but I just ignored she and invaded his office.

He turned pale. He asked the secretary to withdraw, but if she was as smart as me, she would hear everything. He seemed worried about it.

I could have gone to his house. But I was not.

I wanted to show how disappointed I was with he attitude. As I screamed ..

He said my name in an attempt to calm me, make me shut up or really apologize.

But I did not want to know! I kept shouting, as he looked at me. I was able to feel sorry.

"Ammy, did you ask to deliver the gift to her?" He said drawing the attention of the secretary.

"Yes!" She replied as she continued to talk about how much the purse she had bought was beautiful.

So I said, "Be at your father's house today at 8:00 p.m."

"Know that you will stay there this weekend. Without Rachel. And enjoy your ability to sit down, because you will soon lose it! "

I went to work and did not say goodbye or 'have a good day'.

I do not know what he would explain to Ammy, but I do not think I needed to explain. She knew exactly what would happen to her boss.

* * *

In the evening, I explained briefly that we would have supper with our rebellious son. Harvey was silent but he nodded.

At 8:00 sharp our boy arrived.

"Hi mo..."

"Stop! Mike... You have not thought of us as your parents .. be honest one day in your life," I said a little more irritably than I should.

"Mike, we booked our dinner at the restaurant that Louis indicated..." Harvey said.

"I know, there's the best Steak I've ever tasted" Mike continued.

"Look Mike, I .." Harvey tried.

"Look, Harvey, if it's about work, do not know I'm here because Donna does not mean that things between us are okay" Mike sayd with sinserity.

"I never said that!" Harvey sayd.

"Enough today, just be like family today, forget about this damn case that has put us all in delicate positions. I sayd.

"Yes." "Okay." They responded in unison.

We dined, like a family. We even laughed.

Mike and Harvey are so alike.

I got a call from Louis: "Hi Louis, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, me and Jessica ... well ... since you guys are fine .. we would like to know if we can watch a movie together. She misses Mike"

Harvey and Mike were shaking their heads before even knowing what Louis wanted. I made up a story and hung up the phone.

We went to the house and decided we could watch something together.

Harvey sat down on the right side of the couch. Mike was standing there picking the film, I sat on the left side of the couch leaving enough room for them to stay close. I knew how much Harvey needed that. Mike scanned the space and sat on the floor between my legs and Harvey's legs.

When I looked at Harvey I could see the disappointment that formed in his face.

"Okay!" I said as I stood up.

"Mike, you and I need to talk, and it will be now!"

"Great!" he said as he stood up to face me.

"You know how disappointed I am with you and ..."

"Donna ..." Harvey approached us.

"What Harvey ... he .."

"Donna, I know! I'm sorry for that, but we decided that he would walk with his own legs." Harvey said, his eyes watering. Begging me not to teach him a lesson.

"Okay Harvey, you win! Mike won!" said.

"Does that mean I can leave without any sequels?" he said smiling.

"That means you're boss in your life." Harvey completed.

"But ... can I still watch the movie with you?"

"Of course yes!" Harvey said with a loose smile.

"And ... can I spend the weekend with you?" Mike said.

"That would make me very happy!" Harvey said as they sat together on the couch.

I was not satisfied. But I accept the way Harvey is dealing with it. He knows what he does!


End file.
